Naruto the kaiju master
by angeal666
Summary: what happen when naruto spots a house with a temple underneath it what a waits our hero in the temple and what treasures will he find
1. Chapter 1

this will be a 5 person harem fanfic list will be at the end.

Naruto will have godly amount of mana and chakra

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi

''Normal talking''

''**Kyuubi****/summon/ Kaiju talking''**

''Jutsu/summoning''

Without farther a dew Let's get the show on the road

Two month passing the genin test we find Naruto sitting on top of the hokage mountain watching the sunset and wandering when Kakashi will start to train him before starting to head back to his apartment before he spots something in the wood that is behind the hokage mountain and decide to investigate when he got there he sees a gate with some kind of seal on it he put both hand on the gate and push but the gate would not budge then he slip on something and gains a small cut on his hand from a sharp rock, never one to back down from a challenge he gets up and tries and push the gate again he spent about fifteen minutes trying to open the gate just enough to slip in

Naruto walked in to find the garden overgrown he spots the house and decides to stay the night and decides snoop in the morning.

The next morning

When Naruto woke up he panicked as he was in a strange room but calmed downed pretty quickly as the events from the previous night came to him then he decides to snoop around the house and came to the conclusion that no one has lived here for sometime judging by the amount of dust on everything after a few hours the only thing he found interesting was an aqua blue helmet with wire looking lines on it, a pitch black cloak that seemed to be moving on its own, a golden looking thing, a red and golden sword and a wooden shield with a stone edge and a tree on it

the only place left to check was the basement Naruto open the basement door and goes down the stairs and find it leads a temple as Naruto was in aw looking a round he didn't see a portal open up in front of him and walks though it when he realised what had happened he was in front on five monsters one looked like it was made of wood had two sets of arms one set was thicker then and thick trees Naruto had ever seen and a thinner set below it had horns and pincers coming out of its mouth, the next monster looked like a dragon but a hundred time meaner, the next monster looked like a blue jellyfish with octopus tentacles, the one looked like a mutated humanoid vulture and the last one looked like a golden UFO **(look up kaijudo monarch)** being scared out of his mind he tried to do the one thing he could think of and that was run but he didn't get far as the bird looking one grabbed Naruto and said in a female voice **'' easy there little Uzumaki we will not hurt you''**

''wh wh wh what are you and where am I'' naruto said in a scared voice

The dragon said **''we are kaiju monarchs of five great kaiju civilization, we have lived long before the start of the era you humans call shinobi I am Infernus the immolator the monarch of fire, the one holding you is queen Kalima of the infinite dark the monarch of darkness''** then point to the aqua one then saying **'' that is king tritonus the monarch of water, the golden UFO thing is eternal haven angelic liege the monarch of light and last but not least we have almighty colossus the monarch of nature and you are in the null zone''**

''Okay got a few things I want to ask'' Naruto said

''**go ahead and ask away '' **eternal haven angelic liege replied

Naruto took a deep breath then said ''one how did queen Kalima of the infinite dark know my family name two how did I get here and how do I get back and lastly are there any other kaiju and how do I summon them''

The monarch of darkness said ''**now you can call me Kalima and you really don't know you clan history do you and as for how we know your family name it is because we can smell the Uzumaki blood on you''**

''I have a clan can you tell me about them please'' Naruto begged in shock

The monarch of water said **''we don't know much but what we do know but what we do know is that they helped with the founding of the village known as Konoha and that they was mostly wiped out at the beginning of the second great ninja war and the reason for that it is because they were faired for their sealing and their kenjutsu but our last two summoners were Uzumaki I believe their names was Mito and Kushina even then they didn't summon the kaiju in public and why don't you know this about your clan''**

Naruto saddened by the news about having no family replied ''I am an orphan for all of my life and my village calls me a demon and would beat me to an inch of my life all because my birthday was on the same day as the nine tailed fox attacked the village and the forth Hokage sealed it in to me so I have no idea who my parents are and until two mouth ago I didn't know all of this until two month ago then my life got slightly better but now I have to deal with a pink haired howler monkey, a egotistic teme and a sensei who will not teach me a thing''

The nature monarch wanted to know how Naruto found out asked **''Naruto if you don't mind can you tell us how you **

Naruto looked at the five monarchs took a deep breath and began to explain '' well when I failed the first part of my genin test when the teacher's assistant told me of a fake make up test which was to steal a very important scroll then take it to a location by a certain time so I did that got there two early so I looked though it and learned a clone jutsu then then my sensei at the time found me I asked him if I passed then then explained that there was no make up test then the teachers assistances come then told me that what we learned in class about the bijuu was a lie no one can kill a bijuu they can only be contained so the forth sealed it in to a new born baby but there was only one that was young enough that can hold the bijuu and so that made me in to a powerless bijuu for the village to do what the forth gave his life for''

The light monarch asked **''what do you mean when you said your life is now slightly better now''**

''Well I don't get beaten up anymore as it is an offence so the mission or chores I do around the village the clients lie so I get little to no pay and my current sensei if you can call him that always teaches Sasuke and tells me to practise my chakra control but will not show me how and lets Sakura do nothing''

Kalima looks at her fellow monarch then turns to Naruto and says **''Naruto do you mind we have a private meeting it will only take a few minutes''**

''Sure, take as long as you need'' Naruto replied

Then the five moved out of Naruto's hearing after a couple of minutes the five monarchs come back and the fire monarch asked **''now tell us Naruto if you had power what would you do with it''**

'' I would protect the people I hold dear and thoughts who can't protect themselves'' came Naruto reply in an instant and with conviction as you could see the fire in the boys eye and could hear it in his voice

''**alright then it is decided you will learn the way of kaijudo''** almighty colossus said before continuing **''now before you say anything each of the creature civilizations has a mystic that can change it element or can split and become all the elements which we will summon to help you summon us and open the veil to your home and to the creature realm''**

''okay when do we start'' was all Naruto said

Liking Naruto personality Infernus the immolator went up to the boy and said **''now but first you are going to need this''** then give him a glove before continuing **''that glove is special it lets you channel a power source that is not as deadly as chakra known as mana, you can use mana to open and close the vail also summons creatures and to do spells''**

After a couple of minutes there was a flaming humanoid creature who looked at the monarchs and said'** 'greeting my lords and lady it has been so many years since you have called me how may I be of service''**

The light monarch replied **''greeting to you to mystic you are to teach this boy how to access his mana opening and closing the veil and every spell you know''**

''**consider it done'' **was the mystic replied before looking at Naruto and continuing '**'now the boy care to tell me your name''**

''The name is Naruto Uzumaki and what about you'' replied Naruto

''**You may call me mystic'' **the mystic answered**(going to skip the mana harnessing as I have no Idea how they do it)**

After a few hours Naruto can now harness his mana the mystic got Naruto attention by saying **''in order to summon a creature it is vital you know the door you are opening fire burns with passionate heat, nature grows stronger together, light cut the chaos of disorder, water flows into pure thought darkness strikes from deepest shadows''** while the mystic was saying that he was making Naruto copying him a few more hours and me had mastered the stances for the civilization he desired **''now for the next few days you will be going to master the spells that I know''**

Time skip

It has been five days since Naruto had entered the null zone and learned kaijudo and over the course of it he had come to see the monarch as family and them him

''**now Naruto from what the mystic has told us you have mastered the spells he has given you so you have become a kaijudo master''** colossus said

''sweet what can I do to help you get out of here as you have done so much to help me I just was to return the favour'' Naruto said

Tritonus looked at naruto and said'** 'unfortunately because of some circumstances we can't leave normally when the humans didn't have chakra and when the technology was more advanced there was a man calling himself the Chotan placed a spell on us so that the only way for us to leave is with our artefacts''**

''And what are these artefacts'' Naruto said

''**our artefacts are the most powerful thing both sides of the veil anyone can use and can boost the users own mana and the each give of it own mana signature and they are the shield of unity is the nature civilization artefact and it is a wooden shield with a stone edge and a tree on it, a heart of light is the light civilization artefact and it is a golden looking thing, the helm of ultimate technology is the water civilization artefact and it is** **an aqua blue helmet with wire looking lines on it the cloak of dark illusion it the darkness civilization artefact a pitch black cloak that is alive and the sword of fiery cataclysm is the fire civilization artefact and it is a red and golden sword '' **The fire monarch replied

Naruto looked surprized as he had seen the artefacts in the house before he came to the null zone then he looked at the five king and queens and said ''well there is good news I know where your artefacts are they are is the house that I was in before I came here and if what you said is true they about boosting the users mana they kept them but didn't know about you guys'' so Naruto opened up the veil and went though it about five minutes later the vail opened up again and Naruto came though carrying/waring the artefacts and gave the helm to Tritonus the cloak to kalima the sword to Infernus the shield to colossus and the heart to angelic

Once each of the monarch had there artefact angelic looked at Naruto and said **''thank you Naruto for returning our artefact and I believe I speak for us all when I say when you get back in to the human realm summon us as we have a give for you''** which the other monarchs agreed to then opened up the veil to their own civilization and go though

Naruto done the same but done it so the portal open up in the hokage's office making the old man and the anbu on edge for an attack but relaxed when they saw it was Naruto then Hiruzen asked ''ahh Naruto where have you been no one has seen or heard from you for the past week and Kakashi is saying that you show no commitment to your training''

Naruto being a little pissed off said ''before I say where have I been can you tell me what my relation to Mito and Kushina are''

Taken by a surprised the hokage asked ''how did you hear the second name''

''That is part of where I have been and they both were Uzumaki, but I don't have their traits'' Naruto replied

''Well you are a Uzumaki no matter what anyone says, Mito as you already know was the wife to the first Hokage so that make her a distant cousin and as for Kushina we to put it simple she was your mother she sacrifice her life to save you when the fox attack now your turn'' said the old man

Naruto told the old man everything from where he was to the kaiju once Naruto was done the old man looked at Naruto and said in a disbelieving voice ''so for the past week you have been out of the realm with five colossal monsters and they have taught you how to summon them''

Naruto said yes that's about it and why don't you believe me gramps and they are mot monsters they are kaiju''

''Well its I have never heard of mana or these kaiju creatures before'' Hiruzen replied

''Well I can prove that my story is true, but I am going yo need a big training field as I still need to find out what their gives are'' Naruto said

''alright lets go now as I need a break from all this paperwork'' the hokage said

Half an hour later Naruto and the hokage was in the largest training ground Naruto took out activated his glove looked at his grandfather figure and said ''you better stand back'' once the old man was far enough he got in to position and said ''queen Kalima of the infinite dark'' and done the moves to open the portal to the darkness civilization and shadows surrounds Naruto

''**about time Naruto and I see I am the first one you summoned''** kalima said

''Yeah sorry about the wait had to explain where I have been for the past weekto the hokage and get permission to use a training ground big enough to fit you all so after I summon the other monarchs can you fill them why I took so long'' replied naruto

''**sure, I don't mind doing that''** replied the darkness monarch

Naruto got into the stance in order to summon a fire creature and said ''Infernus the immolator'' and fire surround him this time then the portal opened up once Infernus was through he sent him to Kalima then got into another position and said ''eternal haven angelic liege'' he was surrounded by golden light when just like with Infernus once the light monarch was though he sent her to Infernus and Kalima the he got in to another stance he said ''almighty colossus'' and was surrounded by grass and flowers and just like before Naruto sent colossus to the other monarch he had summoned then got in to the last stance and said ''king tritonus'' he was surrounded and tritonus came thought the veil

Once the water monarch know why the summons took so long and before the monarchs could give Naruto his gives the hokage came up to the monarchs and asked ''excuse me but is what Naruto said true about him being in some place called the null zone and that you told him about the Uzumaki clan''

''**yes, we did'' **The monarch of light said before turning her attention to Naruto before continuing ''**now for the main reason we all came here Naruto because you were so kind and give us our freedom we have decided to give you our artefact for you to use and to keep safe''** and after she said that she gave Naruto the heart of light the colossus gave the boy the shield of unity the Infernus gave Naruto the sword of cataclysm followed by tritonus and the helm of ultimate technology then lastly Kalima and the cloak of infinite dark

After sealing the artefacts and sometime chatting so the hokage could understood why Naruto spent so much time in the null zone Naruto was about to send the monarch home when they had some unwelcome company in the form of team 7 Kakashi seeing the monarchs and missing the hokage said '' now Naruto how about you give the summoning contract to someone who can be more of use to it''

''Oh like who would that be because all I see is a pathetic excuse of a teacher someone who comes from a can of thief's as they have no idea what hard work means and a useless fangirl and well I would say I hate to break it to you but I would be lying I don't have a contract'' Naruto said

''You are lying now give me the contract as I can put them to better use'' said an arrogant Uchiha

''Yeah only Sasuke kun deserve the contract as he is the best so give the contract loser'' screech the pink haired howler monkey and punched Naruto on the head hard

Getting tired of being in the presence of the three newcomers and not happy about the pink haired gender confused person hitting Naruto Kalima went up to the group and picked Naruto up to get him away from new group then said in a piss tone **''Naruto is not a loser and he is right we don't have a contract as we are older then any of you summons heck we have been around long before the shinobi era we are the kaiju and we know about you lot the so called girl who is the daughter of a council the emo brat who get what he demands and the sensei who clearly play favouritism and didn't you tell Naruto that those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash''**

''he doesn't even deserve to be a ninja because of what he did 14 years ago but at least I can make it so he don't get his power back'' the one eyed shinobi said

That last comment made Naruto sad as he thought that if he become a shinobi he can prove to everyone that they were wrong about him but after the person who was suppose to help him say that and the change in Naruto mood was felt by all the monarchs and was about to do something when the Hokage made his presence known to the rest of team seven by saying ''so is what you told me a lie then Kakashi here you told me that Naruto didn't care about the training''

''That much is true Naruto has never showed any sign about taking training seriously'' came Kakashi's reply

Not liking the accusation that Kakashi made about Naruto the rest of the monarch git in front of team seven and Infernus said'** 'that is a lie and you know it human Naruto is one of the hardest working human or kaiju I or any other monarchs know and there are hundreds of kaiju just in race''**

Looking towards the hokage Kakashi says ''surly you are going to trust the word of one of the most trusted ninjas you have and not these monsters''

The hokage looked deep in thought before saying ''normally I might have but after what had happened over the course of the day I can say with out a shadow of a doubt say the I believe the kaiju more when it come to Naruto as only they could have taught him on how to do the things he can do so I am pleased to say that I am going to remove him from your team so you can now leave as I will be giving this training ground to Naruto as he could use the space'' then point to the monarch then turns to Naruto and says ''Naruto come to my office in the morning for you new sensei''

''Okay see you then I have to release the monarch then got to have some ramen haven't had that in a week'' Naruto said which got a chuckle from the monarchs and the hokage

Haram list is

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku

Who should naruto partner be?

who should his new sensei be?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto will have godly amount of mana and chakra

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi

''Normal talking''

''**Kyuubi****/summon/ Kaiju talking''**

''Jutsu/summoning''

When Naruto sealed the artefacts thank to a sealing scroll that the hokage had, he went to Ichiraku ramen when he got there he said ''hey Ayame can I have the usual please''

''well so you aren't dead Naruto where have you been'' said Ayame as she gives Naruto a bear hug

''the last time I checked I was still alive, and I have been in a place called the null zone'' replied Naruto

''you have got to tell us all about it but first hey tou-san one Naruto usual please'' Ayame shouted to her father

All of a sudden, they heard something banging as if something was dropped then the kitchen door was flung open revealing a middle age man ''hey Naruto where have you been, we missed you''

So, Naruto told them where he was and all about the new powers he has and the kaiju once Naruto was done expanding Ayame asked ''not that we don't believe you Naruto, but can you please summon one''

''sorry Ayame but in order to do that I need to know the creature's name and so far I only know the five monarchs as after I got back I told the Hokage and he was sceptical at first then I showed him once we got to a big enough field now I have my own sensei which of whom I don't know and the training ground to practice working with the kaiju that I summon and after I have this I will be looking for the tablets that have the information I need to summon them'' when Naruto and the Ichiraku talked about ferias other things then Naruto payed for his meal then headed back to the house that has the temple underneath it

When Naruto got to the temple he went inside and the first place he came to was some kind of what appeared to be a library with five columns and each of the columns had a symbol that Naruto know what they were the symbols were of each of the creature civilization and instead of book there was tablets then all of a sudden there was a glow coming from each of the civilization he first went to the light civilization which the tablets was made out od gold when he pulled the glowing tablet he red Sasha channeler of light he kept the tablet the went to the next civilization which was the water lust like before he pick the tablet up and read Reef Prince Glu-urrgle and the tablet was made out of solid water then he put it on top of the light tablet the went to the darkness civilization whose tablets looked like it was made out of some kind of shadow and once he picked up the he read Scaradorable of gloom hollow then he went to the fire column and picked up the glowing lava rock tablet and read Tatsurion the unchained then he went to the last civilization which was nature and picked up the tree-bark like tablet and read Mighty Shouter then sealed them a way then went to bed

The next morning

When Naruto woke up the got change then went to the he went to the Hokage's office to see who his new sensei will be when he got there was he saw the was a lady with purple heir tied up like the top of a pineapple when the hokage saw Naruto he said ''ahh Naruto so glad you can come''

''Well I have to meet my new sensei before I start getting to know some of the summons I can summon'' Naruto said

''Alright fair enough Naruto this here is Anko and she is your new sensei now Anko you are to teach Naruto here'' said Hiruzen

''so, I have to teach this gaki here'' said Anko

''Hey who are you calling a gaki lady just so you know I am a kaijudo master'' Naruto said proudly

''a kai what know'' Anko said before turning to the leader and said ''is he serious what the hell is kaijudo''

''kaiju do is fighting alongside creatures that live in a separate dimension that they call the veil'' Naruto explained

''yeah right kid I have never heard of this kaijudo before'' Anko said not believing him

Naruto looked at the hokage and asked ''is this lady the only person that was free old man I am sure that some of the creatures could teach me better'' Naruto said

''now Naruto just give her a chance and Anko I can understand you disbelieving about kaijudo, but I can a sure you that Naruto here is what he says he is as I have seen five of them yesterday now I am sure you have some creatures you want to summon so both of you are dismiss as I have paperwork to do'' said the old man

Just before the duo left Naruto turned around and said ''hey jiji why don't you use the shadow clones''

The hokage looked at Naruto then said ''Naruto you just gave me the answer I need to defeat my arch nemesis what can I do for you''

''nothing I can think of but if you want to come along and also get to know the creatures, I plan to summon the by all means as it beats being cooped in here all day'' Naruto said

''sure, I am interested in what you will summon'' said the hokage as he got up and joined them

once they got to the training ground Naruto unsealed the five tablets the laid them on the ground thinking who to summon first then Anko grabbed the golden tablet and asked ''wow is this made of solid gold''

''I don't know and even if it was you can't have it as that tells you what type of creatures you can summon and each tablet hold one creatures so can I have id back so I can summon the creatures'' Naruto asked Anko once Anko gave Naruto the tablet he read it then then he put his glove on then he channelled his mana though it to activate it got in to the stance then said ''Sasha channeler of light'' and golden wave surrounded him then there was a portal then a golden girl that seemed to be floating

The girl looked around then said **''greeting human which one of you open the veil''**

Anko was gobbed smack which was indicated by her mouth hanging open Hiruzen had a small trickle of blood coming from his nose Naruto walked up and said ''I am the one that summoned you my name is Naruto what my I call you''

''**are you the one that the eternal haven told us about I must say you are cuter in person and I am sorry how your life has been so why did you summon me when there appears to be no enemies nearby and you may call me Sasha'' **Sasha said

''yes I am I just summoned you so I can get to know the creatures that I can summon and the reason I summoned you was last night your tablet was glowing as well as these four'' then he pointed to the other tablets ''so I plan on summon all of them then get to know them''

''**that is interesting I do not know why my tablet glowed but there might be someone that might if you will allow it once you summon the other can you open the vail so I can get him''** Sasha said

''sure I don't mind doing that'' Naruto said then grabbed the darkness tablet read it then got in to another stance then said while shadow waved around him ''Scaradorable of gloom hollow'' then the vail opened up and a oversized kola with horns and dark fur came though it squeaked then sniffed Naruto once it was done it jumped on him and started to give him lick which coursed him to laugh after a couple of minutes Naruto said ''seeing as you cant speak how about the nick name squeaky'' which he received a nod then then he gained a smirk as he thought of something he looked at squeaky and said ''hey squeaky see that lady over there'' he point at Anko before continuing how about you go and give her a hug'' then the kola run and over and jumped at Anko to give her a hug which got a laugh from Naruto and a chuckle from the hokage he then took the nature tablet then said ''mighty shouter'' and grass and sakura petals surrounded him then there was then the vail open up and a green elephant came though

The elephant looked around then saw the humans and asked **''where shouter''**

The old man walked up and said ''greeting Might Shouter you are in the human realm''

''**You one summon Shouter'' **Shouter asked

''I am not the one that did it he is'' replied the hokage then point to Naruto

''**I am Mighty Shouter who you summoner you may call me Shouter''** Shouter said

''nice to meet you Shouter I am Naruto before we get to know each other I need to get the last of the creatures I want to summon and then open the veil so Sasha can get someone that might have an answer to why a single tablet from each of the five creatures civilization was glowing then we can get to know each other so we can make a great team with all the creatures''

''**That Shouter understands and likes''** said the elephant

''okay thanks for understanding'' Naruto said then looks at the water and fire tablets then said to himself ''who to summon now'' then decides to go with the water reads it the places it with the light darkness and nature then get in to position then said ''Reef Prince Glu-urrgle'' and water surround him

a transparent blue thing with lines over its body and its arms and legs were the other way round and it looked at the trio of humans and the creature trio then started to rummage through every he can get his hands on then once it was done he said **''hi Gargle in de house''**

Naruto walks up to the creature and says ''hi Gargle my name is Naruto and I would like to be your friend''

''**Naruto send Gargle a friend request Gargle accepts friend request''** replied Gargle

''thank you Gargle now time for the last creature'' Naruto said then reads the fire tablet then says ''Tatsurion the unchained''

Then a red creature wearing little armor and dragon like features came though then yelled'** 'what is this place who ****Tatsurion the unchained will pay why have you call me here''**

''Greetings Tatsurion the unchained I just wish to get to know all the creatures whose tablets glowed last night'' Naruto stutter as he was scared out of his wits and was on the verge of tears

Tatsurion was taken aback by how the boy was it was like he was terrified of him then said in a soft tone **''hey little one I am not really going to hurt you I say that to all those who summon me so there is no need to be scared''** then tries to place a hand on him but pulls it back when Naruto flinches then looks at the other two humans and says **''I didn't mean to scare him like that normally they are ''**

Hiruzen looked at the fire creature and saw guilt on Tatsurion ''its okay Tatsurion but you should know the reason he is like this'' then looked at the rest of the creatures ''as well you all so Tatsurion please join the rest and I will in tell you where we are exactly and why Naruto is like that'' once all the creatures got comfortable the hokage began ''first there are creatures in this realm called bijuu or tailed beast and there are nine each bijuu has a number of tails ranging from one to nine and fifteen years ago we was attacked by the nine tailed fox the fourth hokage fought it but as it is a being made of chakra he could only seal it and you can only seal it into someone whose chakra cord are not developed but there was only one child born that day so he sealed it into Naruto here the fourth hokage's final wish was for him to be seen as a hero but that didn't come to be as for most of his life Naruto has been miserable and I had only learnt that his last sensei was negating Naruto for his other two teammates''

All the creatures looked at Naruto then Tatsurion slowly walked up to Naruto and gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said **''I must say little one you have a warrior's spirt I would be please to fight along side you as long as you last you may call me bob and I am sorry to have scared you like that''**

''its okay bob you didn't know and thanks for the support know time to open the veil so Sasha can get who ever she needs'' Naruto said then opens the veil and then Sasha does though the portal

After half an hour later, the golden girl came back though the portal followed by the mystic in his light form then the mystic said **''hello Naruto how may I help'' **as Naruto closed the veil

''hey mystic last night these five tablets was glowing and me and Sasha have no clue what it means, and she said that she might know someone, and I guess that it you'' replied Naruto

The mystic looked like he was thinking then said **''my best guess is that they all are meant to be your partners which is unusual as most duellist have one partner''**

Naruto looked at the mystic then asked ''how was the duelling glove made back then''

''**humans made them what are you getting at''** questioned the mystic

''maybe the reason that the reason that one tablet from each civilization was because I didn't make my glove the great creature monarchs gave me the glove, so I was thinking maybe their mana somehow influenced it somehow'' Naruto theorized

''**that theory is likely the best''** said the mystic the he looked at the hokage and said **''hokage-sama might I have a word with you while Naruto gets to know his partners''**

''sure what can I do you for you umm and please call me Hiruzen as you are close to Naruto'' the hokage said

''**Ohh my apologies I am the creature mystic I am of all civilizations and of none but you may call me mystic and the reason I am close to Naruto is because I am the one that taught all about mana and how to use it''** said the mystic

''so what do you want to talk about'' asked the old man

''**as you know with the right tools humans can open the veil there are occasions when the veil tears and a creature goes though the tear and one of the duties of the duellist is to send the creature back though the veil and heal the tear''** the mystic said

''I see so what do you need'' said Hiruzen

''**well first you will need to have something like a CCTV''** the mystic said

''I have a crystal but that can only go in around the village'' the hokage said

''**not to worry I will make so that it can go anywhere but it will be to only see the tears in the veil, and you can only see it if you put your mana in to it'' said **the mystic

''okay but one problem I don't know how to access my mana'' said the old man

''**that is not a problem as I am sure Naruto will teach you how to harness it if you ask him''** said the mystic

''Okay how about we make the modification to the crystal now and Anko can teach her new student cant you Anko'' said the hokage who laughed as Anko still had her jaw on the ground

Once Anko heard her name she snapped out of her shock and said ''what was that sir''

''You can train the boy cant you'' the hokage repeated

''Sure, I can but I still need to now what he can do with chakra'' Anko said then she looked towards Naruto and said ''hey gaki come over here I need to talk to about something''

Naruto got up and walked over and said ''what can I do for you sensei''

''what can you do with chakra'' Anko asked

''just what they taught at the academy and the shadow clone that was in the forbidden scroll'' Naruto answered

''so, you mean to tell us that for the past two months Kakashi hastaught you is what'' asked the hokage

''when we do chakra-based training, he tell me to practice my chakra control but I have no idea what the next level of chakra control is to the academy as Kakashi doesn't tell me or show me and teamwork and that is all we do when we are not on the missions'' Naruto said

''okay kid go and have lunch and be here in an hour and I will have your training schedule all planed out'' Anko said and

''are you sure I can do that Anko-sensei As Kakashi said I can't leave until training was over for the day and I wasn't allowed to bring a lunch'' Naruto asked

''yes, I am sure I know your previous sensei didn't taught anything but not to let you go and get something to eat it is just wrong you need to eat as you need to energy to do the thing we can do and keep the creatures around'' Anko said then Naruto then went to get lunch for him and his new friends

Once Naruto was gone Anko looked at the mystic and asked ''so how is the boy when you taught him''

The mystic looked at Naruto's new sensei and said **''To simple put it he will train himself into the ground and beyond given the chance I had to make him slow down on more than one occasion mana might not be as deadly as chakra if you use to much of it but it is still just as dangerous if not trained properly''**

Haram list is

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto will have godly amount of mana and chakra

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi

''Normal talking''

''**Kyuubi****/summon/ Kaiju talking''**

''Jutsu/summoning/spell''

As soon as Naruto left the training ground Hiruzen told the creatures all about Naruto live

Tatsurion looked sad due to what he did to the boy said **''Hiruzen there is something you should know you see yesterday the fire monarch told every creature of fire about a boy they just met by the name of Naruto and how he was mistreated, and should we ever find ourselves summoned by him we should treat him like a friend''**

''so, the reason you said what you said was because you didn't know it was Naruto'' Anko said

''**yes, but there is more you should know he also said that he had a feeling that Naruto didn't tell him everything so with your permission might I tell Infernus everything''** Tatsurion asked

Hiruzen thought about it then said ''I don't see a problem so sure you can'' then he looked at the other creatures an said ''did you own monarchs do the same thing'' which got a nod from the rest

It has been an hour since Anko sent Naruto and now he is on his way back to the training ground to talk to his new sensei about training once he got there he saw the creatures and the mystic still there he walked up to Sasha and said ''I do believe this was once yours '' then he took out the heart of light and gave it to her

''**are you sure you want me to have it back as eternal haven did give it to you as a thank you for freeing her from the void as well as the other artefacts''** Sasha said

Naruto looked at Sasha and said without hesitation ''yes as since this morning I have had clones looking at the records and some tablets and one of then dispersed once it found out that you was its keeper and that you needed it to stay alive like a normal being and that your current heart was meant as a temporary one as it could give out at any time and I don't want to lose a friend so if that means I have to give up the heart of light then so be it''

''**thank you so much Naruto now can you please send me back so I can let the light monarch know what is happening''** Sasha said

''sure, and what about the rest of you'' Naruto asked as he released Sasha

Shouter walked up to Naruto and said **''Shouter must go and protect tribe, but Shouter will be there for you and if your tribe hurts you call Shouter''**

Naruto touched by what the nature creature said ''thanks big guy but I must stand up for myself as I need to know but I will call if the situation calls for it'' then he released him then Naruto said ''anyone else'' then Squeaky bur her paw up the was released the kola

''**I must go back as well let head honcho know of status update'' **Gargle said then Naruto released him

''**I must go to little one but know this you have earned the respect of ****Tatsurion the unchained''** then he was released but little did Naruto know that each of the creatures was making their own report

With Sasha

''**greetings ****eternal haven angelic liege I have come to make a report about the one named Naruto about his live and you was right he did hide most of what his home did to him''** Sasha said then gave her report

Once the tale was done the light monarch said **''Sasha next time he summons you stay with him until you are forced to come back''**

''**will do and I was going to ask you about the same thing''** Sasha said before floating away before remembering something, so she turned back to the eternal haven and said ** all yes before I forget Naruto was kind enough to let me have the heart of light and know that my current heart will not last and said that he doesn't want to loss a friend so if he had to give me any of the artefacts just to keep a friend he will do so''**

''**okay then go and get the heart reattached'' **spoke the monarch of light then with that Sasha went to get the heart of light back as her normal heart again

With squeaky

We see the kola running around the vast cliffs and caves heading to meet with queen Kalima once she was there Kalima saw the kola and said **''hello there scaradorable what can I do for you''** and she was replied with variation of squeaks then said **''I know he wasn't telling us how his live was but to think it was that bad I don't think there was ever and hopefully will be one of darkness that cruel you have done well and I thank you and stay with him until you are forced to return'' **then with that done squeaky went home

With gargle

Gargle was standing in front of king Tritonus then said** ''hi chef Gargle reporting in''** Gargle then to the leviathan

''**thank you reef prince now I can make plans for Naruto to recover for all the years of torment the boy had to suffer'' **said the monarch of water

With shouter

Shouter was on his way to meet with the nature monarch once he got there he said **''greeting Mighty Colossus Shouter has come to tell you about the boy known as Naruto and his live''** then shouter told the monarch all about Naruto and the live he had lived

''**it is a terrible day to find put that a full-grown human has been hurting a child for reason beyond the child's faults so Mighty Shouter if he summons you as people are picking on him send all of them to the emergency centre''** said the nature monarch

With Tatsurion

Tatsurion walk in to the colosseum then walked up to one of his monarchs and said **''greetings Infernus I have just returned from Naruto summon and what I have found out the thing that he told you and the other monarch was a PG compared to how he actually grew up with''** then Tatsurion told Infernus all what he had learned from the hokage

Infernus took a deep sigh and had a deep thought and said **''and to think he still is capable of love because of how he grew up he has earned my respected''**

Tatsurion knew sooner or later Infernus will find out and he had to know just how bad Naruto Naruto's treatment was so he said **'' Infernus you know how some creature make a threatening pose when they are summoned''** which Infernus nodded to** ''well I am ashamed to admit but I said who summoned Tatsurion then unchained will pay and the boy was on the verge of tears and while I was apologizing I tried and placed a hand on his shoulder and he visual flinched''**

''**it is okay Tatsurion you didn't know how he would react to what we do and one of us should have warned him about it so us monarchs are just at fault and you did try and apologized so I'm sure he know you are not a mean creature so just bear with him as he had hardly any friends'' **Infernus advised

Back with our hero

''hey mystic do you want me to open the veil so you can go home'' Naruto asked the creature mystic

''**no need to do that just yet Naruto I still need to sort out something on this side of the veil and it is to do with duties and a duellist you see from time to time there is a tear in the veil and a creature come thought it and it is a duellist responsibility to return the creature and close the veil so with the hokage permission I will add a setting on his crestal ball to notify him of tears but he will can only see it if he add mana in to it''** said the creature mystic

''and you want me to teach the old man how to access mana right'' Naruto asked

''**you are correct Naruto''** the mystic said

But before anyone else could say anything and anbu showed up and said ''Uzumaki you have been summoned by the council'' then he just disappeared

Naruto looked at the hokage and said ''do you know why I am being summoned''

Hiruzen took a minute to think before he answered ''no I do not but lets find out and along the way you and Anko and talk about your training''

And so, the group of four started to walk back to the office and Naruto said to Anko ''hey Anko sensei do you know any kenjutsu''

Anko looked at Naruto and said ''now I don't why do you want to know about swords''

''well you see you saw the thing I gave to Sasha right'' Naruto said and Anko nodded then Naruto carried on ''well it is called the heart of light and it is a powerful artefact that allows me to control light types creatures and each civilization has a artefact with the same power you have the shield of unity which Is natures , the helm of ultimate technology which is water , the cloak of dark illusion which is darkness and the sword of fiery cataclysm''

''oh, so you want to use our sword, so it doesn't collect dust and dulls'' Anko said

''that's right'' Naruto said

Anko looked at the Hokage and said ''didn't Kakashi say that Naruto has now drive for training'' and the hokage nodded and Anko said ''well I do believe that he needs to get his eye checked out anyway do you mind if I borrow Yugao from time to time''

''no, I don't mind at all in fact I will take her from anbu, and she can teach Naruto as well'' Hiruzen said

''Are you sure that is okay'' Anko said

''yes, I would like to think of it as my way of making it up to the boy for not doing more'' replied Hiruzen

Once they got to the office Naruto had the mystic cloak himself the hokage and his new sensei then the little group went into the meeting room which only had the civilizationcouncil and Naruto said ''you summoned me''

One of the council members which had pink heir stood up and said ''you have been summoned because you stole something''

Naruto looked confused and said with the confusion in his tone ''what was it that I stole and from whom''

The same council member said ''you stole a summoning contract from the Uchiha clan''

Realising what they meant Naruto said ''sorry but I don't have a summoning contract''

Then an oversized councilman ''yes you do what was those things that you summoned yesterday ''

''yes I did summon them yesterday but they don't have a contract and of anyone is trained right anyone can summon them'' Naruto said

The pink haired councilwoman stood up again and said ''fine then you will teach Sasuke then ''

Naruto said ''yeah I don't think so but lets put it to a test shall we''

The pink haired woman said ''What kind of test''

''oh just a simple one you summon the emo and creature mystic here sees if he is worthy if he is then I will teach him the he taught me and if not then he can sod of deal'' Naruto said

An old looking man said ''you have a deal'' and with that the council sent a summons for Sasuke Naruto know that it was a fools play but it was the only way he can think of to get the assholes of off his back

After five minutes the emo king came thought the door and said ''why have I been summoned'' and instantly the mystic didn't like him and know that was the bot that all five monarchs mentioned

The pink haired councilwoman said ''we are sorry for the sudden summons, but we made a deal with the brat''

''What deal'' Sasuke said

''The deal is we have some kind of creature mystic here sees if he is worthy if he is then I will teach him the he taught me and if not then well you get it but don't worry we have complete faith in you'' said the old man that agreed

''okay then so what do you think about him mystic'' Naruto said to the wall

The mystic dropped the cloak just around him and said **''well now I can see why the monarchs don't like him he has no respect for anyone so he is not worthy of holding a title of duellist and I know what your game was Naruto, but I would have done the same''**

The entire council shouted after a couple of minutes it died down and the oversized man said ''hey brat what did that thing meant by your game''

Naruto smiled and said ''oh that's simple I know that the mystic wouldn't find him worthy as I was sure one of the monarchs had told him what he was like and also described him''

The pink haired councilwoman said ''what then the deal is null and void''

Naruto said ''you really are an idiot you made the deal with a shinobi what do you think would happen''

Then the mystic revealed the old hokage who said '' he is right you did make a deal with a shinobi and with all shinobi deals there is no such thing as a voided contract so from now you are not to make any attempts to get Naruto to teach Sasuke kaijudo do I make myself clear'' and every one of the council reluctantly agreed and Sasuke was seething ''and I have met with just a eleven creatures and I know there are thousands of them''

Just then and an old man that had one eye and one arm bandaged said ''now now Hiruzen why don't we just use these creatures for our use''

''your right we could do that Danzo'' Hiruzen said then looked at Naruto and asked ''so Naruto why don't you summon one I think the fire one will give them a good message''

''okay'' Naruto said then walks to an open part then got into stance done the moves while saying ''Tatsurion the unchained''

Once Tatsurion was though he said **''why have you summoned me Naruto''**

''well bob these people wanted to talk to you'' Naruto said

Tatsurion looked at the people around the and said **''so what do you want to ask of Tatsurion the unchained''**

Danzo stood up and said ''well Tatsurion would you attack anyone if we asked''

Tatsurion looked and said **''if you asked the you can sod off if Naruto asked but only in self-defence then they will face the wrath of Tatsurion the unchained and we in the creature realm have been ordered to protect Naruto if and when he summons us by our monarchs''**

Just then the pink haired councilwoman said ''okay'' then looks at Naruto and said in a commanding tone ''now then boy you will control these creatures and attack our enemy's''

Naruto was shocked by the command and said ''you can go to hell I will not do anything you want''

Danzo then said ''you will do as you are told boy, or we will remove your licence for insubordination''

Tatsurion not liking where this was going said **''how is Naruto choosing to respect us being insubordinate''**

Danzo said ''well he is refusing to follow orders given to him''

Hiruzen said ''last time I checked Danzo I am the one that can give such orders so you lot are overstepping the line and I will have no more of it this meeting is finished'' then walked out with Anko Naruto and the creature mystic following

Once they got to the office Hiruzen sat down and brought the ball out then the mystic modified it so it can detect breaches in the veil then the mystic said **''it is now done now Naruto I want you to show Hiruzen-dono how to access mana but no one but you mate can have a duelling glove''**

''actually, for Naruto it would me mates due to him being the last known clan member alive so to make sure a clan doesn't die out they can take multiple wife's'' Hiruzen said

''**Now that give me an idea, but I will need to speak to the monarchs about it''** said the mystic

''mystic what is your idea'' Naruto

The mystic looked at Naruto and **''well as if involves you I will tell you my idea is you take only five wife's and they can be your sub-heads''**

Naruto not knowing what he meant asked ''umm what is that in layman's terms''

The mystic said **''to simply put it you will have five clans in one clan''**

Naruto who finally got it said ''ahh now I get it you want me to have five wife's and one of my wife's will be in charge on one of the five civilization am I right''

The creature mystic said** ''yes you are right Naruto as there are five civilization and they need a specialize on this side of the veil and what is better than a clan that specialize within a clan of kaijudo duellist''**

Hiruzen said ''now that is a good idea, but we will need the monarchs permission and I take that is why you are going to talk to them''

''**you are correct Hiruzen-dono''** the mystic then he looked at Naruto and asked **''now do you mind opening the veil then come to the creature realm in the morning''**

''sure, I don't mind doing but as long as it is alright with Anko-sensei'' Naruto said

''I don't mind but on the conditions that I go with you'' Anko said

''would you mind if I tagged along'' Asked Hiruzen

''sure, I don't mind'' Naruto said as he opened the veil fir the creature went though then he closed it

Haram list is

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto will have godly amount of mana and chakra

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi

''Normal talking''

''**Kyuubi/summon/ Kaiju talking''**

''Jutsu/summoning/spell''

The next morning Naruto was heading towards the hokage's office when he was stopped by Sasuke who said ''hey dope give me the power to summon your summons ''

''yeah I really don't think that will happen any time soon teme and don't you have to get to your team as you don't want to miss out getting your daily ego boost'' Naruto replied, and he continued his way to the hokage's office

When get to the office the secretary lady saw Naruto and she said ''hello Naruto-kun just go right in the hokage is expecting you''

''thank you Bell nee-chan'' Naruto said then he walked in and saw his jiji his new sensei and someone else with purple hair that was different shade to Anko's and said ''hello and good morning everyone''

The hokage saw that it was Naruto and said ''hello Naruto and good morning to you to how are you''

''I am good thanks for asking so who is the new lady'' Naruto asked

''this here is Yugao and she is going to be your kenjutsu instructor and as such she will need to come with us'' Hiruzen said

Yugao not understanding what is going on asked ''umm excuse me sir but what do you mean by going with you''

Naruto who opened the veil said ''what he means is that you will be seeing a whole new world'' then walks though it

Hiruzen pressed the com to Bell said ''Bell-chan I am going out so please hold all messages''

''okay sir'' Bell replied

''thanks'' that hokage said then he gets up and walks over to the portal

Yugao lend over to Anko and whispered ''when Naruto said seeing a whole world, he means that figuratively and what is with the portal''

Anko looked at her friend with a smile and grabbed her arm said ''no he literally means it and the portal is the only way someone can get there so come one once we get back we can brag to Kurenai and Hana that we had seen a whole new world'' then she drags Yugao to the portal and also though it then the hokage followed

On the other side of the Naruto had opened the veil to the nature civilization due to the light civilization you need to fly, the water civilization you will be crushed due to the depth of it the darkness civilization might give the old man a heart attack and the fire civilization he didn't want to accidently open a portal on a lava lake Naruto just stepped though the portal when he heard **''I had a feeling you would choose to open the veil to the nature civilization''**

Naruto looked around and saw the creature mystic and said ''off course I did it was the safest place to open the vail when you bring company and there are reasons for it the light civilization is a place you need to summon a creature first, the water civilization is a place that will crush you due to the depth unless you have a special suit, the darkness civilization might course jiji a heart attack and I didn't want to accidently open a portal in to a lava lake if I went to the fire civilization and the old man has been like a grandfather to me and I don't think I could live with myself if I accidently kill him''

''**they are valid reasons, but you know that he might want go to the other civilizations at some point''** the creature mystic said

''I know that, and I hope that I know the layout of the other civilization I bit better so I can open the veil without worry about getting jiji or anyone killed'' Naruto replied

Once the hokage Anko and Yugao was though the portal looked around with their mouths open and Naruto closed the portal the mystic said which snapped the trio out of aww **''greetings and welcome to the nature side of the creature realm and I see you brought an extra person might I enquire as to who the person is Hiruzen-dono''**

''this here is Yugao and she will be teaching him kenjutsu or swordplay so he can use the sword that the fire monarch gave him as he doesn't want to rely on the creatures that he con summon'' Hiruzen replied

The mystic looked like he was in thought then said **''I understand and there might be a situation that might happen where he might not have time to summon one of us now come the monarchs are waiting for us'' **Then the group of four followed the mystic to where there was a place where all the civilization meet and all the monarchs was there when they was close enough the mystic said **''I have brought Naruto my lords and ladies''**

All the monarchs looked and saw Naruto then before anyone know what had happen Naruto was gone and this coursed Yugao to panic slightly looked at the Hokage and saw that he wasn't worried in the slightest and was about to ask him something when the monarch of darkness spoke **''hello Naruto how are you it's been so long''** which caused Yugao to look and saw that the giant human vulture was giving Naruto a hug

Naruto who was returning the hug said ''what are you talking about we saw each other the other day and I have been good Sasgay the emo looking boy is still trying to get me to teach him the way of kaijudo''

Infernus spoke up and said **''yes we know the mystic told us though nice job with the fixed bet how did you know that we told him that we don't want him to be summoner''**

''well you told all the creatures about me and you saw what the asshole was like so and that was after you gave me the artefacts'' Naruto answered

Angelic then spoke **''I must thank you Naruto you about giving up the heart of light you are a pure one and Sasha did tell me the reason why you did it and know this if anyone from your village dares to harm you call upon Sasha as she had told me that what you told us was not the full truth and I understand why you did it you just want to leave your past where it belong behind as you now have a bright future''**

Colossus then said **''kid Mighty Shouter also told me''**

''**the same with the Scaradorable of Gloom hollow''** said Kalima

''**Tatsurion also told me'' **stated Infernus

''**same here with ****Glu-urrgle'' **tritonus said

''now that you guys know are you going to leave me'' Naruto said in a sad tone

Kalima catching the tone said **''are you kidding I have told the Scaradorable if you call upon her if you are being targeted by the village scare the hell out of them for you to grow up with that kind of environment and still be so pure we will allow you to have us as part of your clan and allow your clan be duellist don't we''** which all the other monarchs agreed then continuing but with a teasing motherly tone **''now then who might these two beautiful young ladies be your potential mates of yours''** and the reaction that comment got was three blushes followed by laughter

Once the laughter died down Anko said with the blush still present ''well I might go for it as the clan might be entertaining with all these wonderful sight and lets not forge that I am sure I can get a lot more ninjas to break if I open the veil and show them what lies behind''

Kalima looks at Anko and says **''I like you, so I do hope you do go for it and you will be a perfect candidate for darkness'**

Anko looks at Kalima and says ''why thank you I just might go for if I can persuade Yugao and our other two friends as we don't have much luck in the romance department as most people, we date just want us for our bodies''

Kamila then said **''now then how about you com closer''** Anko walks over to Kalima and once Anko was close enough Kalima grabs her and says **''now then why don't you tell me why there is something of about you''**

Anko looked a bit unsure but told her ''well you see my sensei placed this cursed seal on me when he became a traitor and what the seal does it the wearer a sufficient power boost but it also corrupts making you want to use it more and more''

''**well then why don't you get rid of ii''** Kalima asked

''if only it was that simple our seals master tool a look at it and there was nothing he could do'' Anko said

Kalima looked like she was in thought then she looked towards the mystic then said **''hey mystic''**

The mystic and said **''yes milady''**

Kalima placed Anko Infront of the mystic and says **''is there anything that you can about this seal thing''**

The mystic floats over to Anko and examines the seal and says **''I can get rid of it do you wish for me to do it''**

''yes please'' Anko said without hesitation then the mystic removed the seal

Meanwhile Yugao was talking with Infernus and the latter Said'** 'so who are you''**

''I am Yugao and I am Naruto kenjutsu instructor'' Yugao replied

''**kenjutsu that is swordplay right''** Infernus asked which got a nod then asked **''how did you get involved in teaching Naruto swordplay''**

''well the Hokage just removed me from anbu and said that I will be teaching the boy'' Yugao said

The hokage who heard this said ''the reason why I did that is because Naruto want to use the sword of fiery cataclysm so that it doesn't stay where it is and collect dust and as you are the best person, I know in kenjutsu plus your sensei was Naruto's mother

A shocked Yugao slowly turned to the hokage like she was a robot then said ''the boy you had me look after when he was younger and about to teach is sensei's son'' which received a nod from the hokage ''when was you going to let me, Hana and Kurenai know as we promised to look after him should anything happen to her''

''**now now Yugao I am sure that Hiruzen had his reasons for doing what he did''** which the hokage nodded to **''now then I take it that you are a specialist in swordsmanship''**

Yugao looked at the dragon and said ''yes and no you see in order to become a member of the anbu black ops you need to be at a certain level in most of the jutsus, but I do excel in ken''

The fire monarch Asked Yugao **''if I may ask what are these jutsus and you seem like a perfect ****candidate for fire so I kind of hope you do go for it as you seem like you truly care for the boy****''**

Yugao said ''thank you but let's see where this leads but I might go for it if me and Anko can persuade our other two friends as we don't have much luck in the romance department as most people we date just want us for our bodies anyway sure I don't mind telling you about the different kind of jutsus well you ken which is swordplay next you have gen which is illusion after that you have fuin which is seals and then you have tai and that is hand to hand combat and lastly you have you have nin which is basically using ones own chakra for ranged attack''

After a few hours the humans was about to leave when Kalima grabbed Naruto and gave him a goodbye hug then said **''see you later Naru-kun and remember''** then looks at the other humans and said **''I mean no offence to what I am about to say''**

Hiruzen knowing what the monarch of darkness might say said ''we will not take what you will say seriously''

Kalima then turned to her attention back to Naruto and said'** 'okay as I was saying Naru-kun if that perthitic village tries anything that might harm you call any creature to defend you, you can even call upon me''**

Naruto said ''thanks Kalima'' then she placed him on the ground then Naruto then open the veil then went though it with his jiji and his two senseis following once though Naruto closed the veil then looked at his senseis and said ''so what do we do know''

Anko took a moment to think then she said ''well gaki we will be starting your training tomorrow as I need to talk to Yugao here about you training regiment then we will tell you what is going to tell you what is going to happen tomorrow at training ground 11 at nine''

Naruto looked happy said ''okay see you tomorrow senseis'' and was about to leave with a spring in his step due to him actually being taught something when the hokage stopped him Naruto turned and said ''yes what is it jiji''

The hokage stoked his beard got up and started to walk over to the vault and said ''well my boy as you know who your mother is you are entitled to you Uzumaki inheritance'' then he opened the vault went in then came out with a scroll and keys then he handed them to Naruto then said ''I was tasked to give you these by Kushina when one of three thing happened to you the first was if you make chunnin the second is then you come of age at the age of 16 and the last was if you found out who your mother was and I am sorry I didn't give them to you sooner but you have been coursing us to be busy''

''that's okay jiji I don't mind and like you said I have been coursing you a headache so may I go now'' Naruto said/asked which received a nod then Naruto said ''alright lets try this again see ya tomorrow senseis and by jiji'' then Naruto left

Shortly after Naruto left Anko and Yugao left while discussing Naruto's training after about an hour they had decided on the weekdays Anko trains the boy from six till noon and she will train him in chakra control his taijutsu and when they both agree on it ninjutsu and Yugao will train him from one till five and she will train him on his endurance teach kenjutsu and his speed and the weekend they do missions

That evening Anko and Yugao went to meet up with Hana and Kurenai but got there a couple minutes before the meet up time once the temporary duo placed the orders for themselves and what their friends then sat down Yugao said ''hey Anko''

Anko looked at Yugao and said ''what's up Yugao''

Yugao took a deep breath then said' 'When I was talking with the fire dragon, he said that I would be a good candidate for fire''

Anko said ''wait Infernus said that to you''

''yes, he did'' Yugao replied

''well Kalima the queen of darkness said the same thing to me so where are you going this this'' Anko asked

Yugao was a little bit nervous and said ''well I might have told Infernus that I might try and become one of Naruto mates but only if I can get you Hana and Kurenai to be the other three of the other four slots''

Anko looked at Yugao surprized then said ''yell colour me surprized as I basically told Kalima the same thing now then how do we get Hana and Kurenai to join'' just then that both Hana and Kurenai showed up and Anko said ''well speck of the devils so how was both your days been''

Hana said ''its been slow at the vets''

''my genin team is slowly but surely are getting better and how was your day and what was you talking about when we arrived'' Kurenai replied

Anko and Yugao told them all about there day and told them what they was talking about before they arrived Hana spoke first by saying ''so you want us all of us to be part of Naruto clan what about his feelings as we cant just play with his feelings like that''

Anko said ''calm down Hana we was just saying that going out with the boy might help us out and as for playing with his feeling we will tell him that we will give him a chance just to see where this leads to and we have some of the monarchs agreeing with it so what do you both say''

Hana thought for a few moment s then said ''sure I don't mind doing it that way''

Kurenai said ''you can count me in so''

Yugao then said ''okay Kurenai do you mind if you cancel you meeting tomorrow so we can spend the whole day getting to know Naruto then the following day we will start training him and it is only due to the fact that he doesn't have any training regimen''

Kurenai took some time to think about it then said ''sure I can do that'' and for rest of the evening the ice queens of Konoha spent the rest of the night having a great time and when the time came to head home Kurenai turned to Hana to ask her something ''Hana do you mind telling your brother that tomorrow is now a free day for him as we are meeting Naruto tomorrow and I still got to tell Shino and Hinata''

Hana said ''Sure I can do that''

''thank you, Hana,'' Kurenai thanked then they each went their separate ways

Then next morning the group of friends met up then went to the training ground 11 when they got there, they saw Naruto already there reading a scroll then placing it on the ground and doing what it showed on it and judging by the stance it was a taijutsu scroll and he didn't notice then so Anko got gained a mischief grin and tiptoed over then shouted ''hey gaki'' what followed next got all the females laughing as Naruto jumped up and landed on his butt once the laughter died down Anko asked ''so what are you doing Ohh yes we will start your proper training tomorrow''

''well after I left the office last night went to the park and read the scroll that jiji gave me is was a letter my mother telling me who she was who my father was all that and where to find my house that she left me so I went there tidied it up and found a library and brought a taijutsu scroll with me and when I got here I started to practice it'' Naruto answered the noticed that here are two extra people there then asked ''so who are the other two ladies you brought with you''

Yugao answered him by saying ''these two are our friends Hana and Kurenai and have agreed you become your potential wives as Infernus said I was a perfect candidate for fire and Kalima said the same thing with Anko and we both said that if we can get Kurenai and Hana to join as we are having trouble in the dating recently so we are giving you a chance but will you give us a chance''

''well if Kalima and Infernus give there approval then who am I not to give you a chance'' Naruto said, and the group of ice queens spent the rest of the day getting to know Naruto and vice versa

Haram list is

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto will have godly amount of mana and chakra

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi

''Normal talking''

''**Kyuubi/summon/ Kaiju talking''**

''Jutsu/summoning/spell''

It has been a month since the ice queens began agreed to go out with Naruto after their first date Naruto introduce the Hana and Kurenai to the creature monarchs Mighty Colossus liked Hana and Angelic liked Kurenai

Naruto is in the creature realm as he was summoned when he got there Infernus said **''ahh Naruto thank you for coming on short notice we need to talk about your ****potential mates it not like we don't trust them its just we want to know if their feeling for you are sincere at we know what might happen if they play around with your feelings''**

Naruto looked at the dragon and said in a sad tone ''what can I do''

All the monarchs wince at the tone that Naruto had used then Kalima said in a motherly tone **''look dear I know this might seem cruel but it will seem less if they are only using you so we will test them if they pass them you can teach them kaijudo and if they fail we will give them some more time how does that sound''**

Naruto said ''I think that is a good idea so when will this test take place''

Colossus said **''we can do it now''**

''Okay I will see if they are free if not then can we do it this evening'' Naruto said then went back to the training ground when he came though the veil, he was met with Anko Yugao and Hana then Naruto asked ''hey girls how are you''

Hana said ''we are good Naruto so why did you go into the creature realm

''just the monarchs asking to talk you girls so let's go and look for Kurenai'' Naruto replied, and the girls agreed due to the fact it might me important then went to find the sensei of team 8

The group of four first checked the training that was assigned to the team and found them there Kiba first noticed them and said ''hey Naruto what are you doing here''

Naruto said ''I am here to talk to Kurenai-chan''

Kurenai stopped the training then asked ''what do you need to talk to me about Naru-kun''

''some powerful beings walks to talk to you'' Naruto said cryptically

Kurenai knew what he meant and said ''I wish I could do it now, but I am busy training me students''

Naruto took a few moments to think of an idea then said ''how about we take them with us''

Kurenai thought for a couple of minutes then said ''great idea Naru'' then turned to her genin and said ''okay team there has been a change of plans we are going on a trip outside the village, but Naruto is in charge''

Hinata looks at her sensei and ask ''umm sensei where are we going and why is Naruto in charge''

Before Kurenai could say anything Naruto stepped forward and said ''I will take it from here now Hinata I will answer your answer your question I reversed order the reason I going to be in charge is because I know more about where we will be going and as for were we are going it is to a land that has more wander then you will ever know but it is more dangers then you know''

Anko took this moment to add something ''everyone that wants to go to where we are going they have to go Naru-kun hell even the hokage has to listen to Naruto when he goes there''

The team was shocked that the place they are going the hokage has to listen to Naruto then Shino then shifted his glasses and asked ''if it is that dangerous why are we going''

Naruto then said ''and that is why I will be in charge so if your fine with that then you're welcome to come''

''okay we will behave'' Hinata said

Naruto activate his glove then opened the veil then said ''okay please step though portal for a world of wonder'' The genin looked unsure but when there sensei and her friends went though the portal then slowly walked through the portal then Naruto followed

On the other side of the veil when Naruto came though he closes the veil then looks at team 8 and found them looking around in awe then Shino said ''I have never seen any of these bugs what are they''

Hinata who had her Byakugan activated said ''this is impossible there is no chakra here''

Before Kiba could say anything Naruto ''Mighty Shouter'' which gained the attention of the team

''**greetings Naruto and friends why did Naruto summon Shouter''** Shouter asked

''hey to you to Shouter we are here because the monarch want to talk to the Hana, Anko, Kurenai and Yugao but as Kurenai as a team we decided to give them a field trip to the creature realm'' Naruto said then the turns to the other genin and said ''okay Hinata, Shino, Kiba you are to stay near Mighty Shouter''

Kiba said ''and why should we stay near the elephant''

Naruto said ''its for you own protection and there are many creatures that will try and harm you like I said before I opened the veil this place has more dangers due to the fact that no human comes here and there are creatures that are bigger then the hokage mountain so be my guest'' which shut Kiba up before Naruto continued ''okay come on the monarchs are waiting''

After walking for little while but what the group didn't know that the mystic cast a spell on the Ice queens which made Naruto stop and Hinata noticed the looked that her sensei and her friends had also that Naruto stopped then she said ''Shino, Kiba stop something is wrong with sensei and Naruto had stop'' then she turned to Naruto and asked ''okay Naruto what is really going on''

Naruto looked and sheepishly said ''well you see the monarch wanted to see if the feeling they have for me in genuine, so they want to test them''

Kiba was confused and said ''why would these creatures want to test if their feelings was genuine''

Before Naruto could say anything, a feminine voice said **''it is to protect him from having them play with his feelings''** which course the team to look around and saw five colossal creatures

Shino asked ''who are you''

Infernus asked **''isn't it polite to introduce yourselves first''**

Shino was surprised then said ''your right please forgive my rudeness we are team 8 I am Shino Aburame the female is Hinata Hyuga and our final teammate is Kiba Inuzuka and our sensei is Kurenai''

Infernus then said **''so you are the team that Kurenai is proud of and the pain we are the monarch that wanted to put your sensei and her friends under the harmless test I am the monarch of fire Infernus ****the immolator the black one is queen Kalima of the infinite dark the monarch of darkness the blue one is king Tritonus the monarch of water the gold one is eternal haven angelic liege the monarch of light and last but not least we have almighty colossus the monarch of nature''**

So, the team got to now all about Naruto's past and all about the creature realm once Kiba looked at Naruto and said ''Better not tell the teme he will try and demand you to give him the contract scroll for this please''

Kalima then said **''that young one is impossible due to the fact that there is no contract scroll the power to summon us comes from a power that is far older then chakra and we have all agreed to let Naruto's clan become kaijudo duellist and have five sub clans with five clan sub heads''**

Kiba and Hinata both looked confused while Shino was thinking then said ''so Naruto's clan will basically have six Heads the true clan the one that shoes up to council meeting while the other five will be the head of the civilization who answer to the true clan head

Colossus said **''you are a smart one Shino''** then he noticed that Naruto's potential mates was waking up then said **''well Naruto your potential mate have completed the tests now we wait for them to regain their bearings''**

After a couple of minutes, they regained their bearing and Hana asked while holding her head ''uhh what happened''

Angelic said **''we are sorry girls, but we mad you do a test so how did they do mystic''**

The mystic flouted over and said **''they past my lords and ladies there feeling for Naruto are as genuine as can be''**

Anko who had enough shouted ''can someone fucking tell us what the fuck is happening''

Infernus said**' 'well first we must apologise but we had Naruto bring you four here so we can test if your feelings for Naruto was truly was genuine and in order to do that you couldn't know about the test''**

Hana said ''so what we just did was not real, so you didn't want to see us''

Tritonus then said **''yes that is the only way to find out that your feeling was genuine can you tell us if you know if it was a test would you have done what you did with all your might and yes we did want to see you''**

All for thought for a moment and Kurenai said ''I suppose not so why did you want to see us'' then she remembered what the mystic said ''wait when the mysticsaid that our feelings are as genuine as can be does that mean that we passed the test''

Angelic said **''yes you have now for your reward for having true feeling for Naruto''** she gave Kurenai a light crystal, Infernus gave Yugao a fire crystal, Colossus gave Hana a nature crystal and Kalima gave Anko an dark crystal

Yugao looked at the crystal then asked ''hey Infernus what is the deal with giving us a crystal''

Before Infernus could say anything, Naruto came over and said ''I will take those crystal as you will be giving them to me later'' then they gave Naruto the crystals then he sealed them then said ''come on lets go home'' then looked at Shouter and said ''thank you for the help Shouter'' then he released him

When Naruto was about to open the Veil Kiba came over and said ''why will me sister be giving you her crystal later''

Naruto said ''I will tell you when we get back to our realm'' then opened the veil then everyone went through when Naruto closed the veil he then turned to Kiba and said ''okay Kiba the answer is Kiba I need them to make four gloves''

Hinata who was curious asked ''what is special about four sets of gloves

Naruto replied with ''oh no I didn't mean four sets I mean four individual gloves and what is special about them is with training they can do the same things I can do''

Hana who heard what Naruto said asked ''what do you mean by that Naru-kun''

Naruto looked at his girlfriend and said ''The whole point of the test was to figure out if your feeling for me was genuine and if you past you get to be duellist and in order to be a duellist you need two things one is accessing your mana and the other thing is a duelling glove and I cannot make one without a crystal from the creature realm which you four gave me''

Anko noticed that it was still morning and said ''how long will it tack you to make the gloves and the way you are putting it, it sound like that you are our boyfriend''

Naruto said ''I guess it does make it official doesn't it and I am not sure due to the fact that I have never made one before I think I can have them done by the end of the day so I will go now and start then I will start training you in the way of kaijudo but I can teach you how to harness mana while I make the gloves and you can pick your creatures''

Kurenai looked at her team and said ''okay team you are dismissed for today'' then Naruto and his girlfriends headed to the temple

When they got there Naruto headed to the library they waited then there was four glowing lights Yugao headed for the fire civilization and her tablet said Gilaflame the Assaulter Anko went to the Darkness and her tablet said Black Feather of Shadow Abyss Kurenai went to light and her tablet said Ra-Vu Seeker of Lighting and Hana was in the Nature and her tablet said Roaming Bloodmane

After the girls got their creature tablets, they went to the training ground then Naruto told them how to Access their Mana then he went to the forge to make the duelling gloves by the end of the day the girls had accessed their mana and Naruto had made the gloves Naruto then address then girls by says ''okay due to how late it is I will teach you the moves you need to pull a creature through the veil but all of you needs to know this as you can't rely on just one creature due to the fact that just like you they have a certain amount of mana and might be defeated'' and they all agreed they all said there good nights then the girls left to go home

The next morning Naruto was on his way to meet his senseis when someone grabbed him by the collar of his jacket then before he know what was happening, he was thrown at a wall in a alleyway Naruto looked up and saw a four guys **(I am only going to describe Asuma)** one of the guys had black hair and a beard and had a cigarette then Naruto asked while backing away ''who are you and what do you want with me''

''well demon I am Asuma and we are here because you had placed our girls under a spell'' said Asuma

Naruto looked at the four dudes and said ''ahh so you are the guys that are harassing my girls''

Asuma was angry and said ''your girls they are ours and we will do anything that will jeopardise that, so you go bye bye''

Naruto saw that they meant business asked ''before you do anything can I please do something first''

Asuma seeing no problem said ''sure''

Naruto smirked took a couple steps back activated his glove then said ''Tatsurion the Unchained''

When Bob arrived, he saw what he was in an ally his partner had his back agents a wall and four grown men blocking the was and he said **''what is going here''**

Asuma looked at Tatsurion and said ''we are dealing with that brat stole our girls''

Tatsurion looked confused then Naruto said ''the asshole means Hana Anko Kurenai and Yugao''

Tatsurion growled and then said to the four men **''Naruto's mates have made their decision and they want to be with Naruto so go away or face Tatsurion the Unchained'' **but the four blokes didn't know what they was dealing with and attacked bob and it was over I less than a minute then Naruto climbed on to Tatsurion then he went to the hokage building

When Naruto got to the building, he saw his senseis and his former team the hokage said ''ahh Naruto you do know that you are late right''

Naruto climbed of Tatsurion and said ''yes I am a wear of it its just that four assholes thought that could force me to break up with Kurenai Yugao Anko and Hana and one of them was Asuma''

The hokage was Shocked by the news then summon four anbus then sent them to get the four men to the hospital then he address the two teams ''now then Kakashi you believe your team is ready for a c rank mission you can have one but Anko goes with you''

Kakashi thought for a moment then said ''agreed''

The hokage then said ''okay bring in the bridge builder''

When they brought in the builder he saw the team then he said ''this is my protection a bunch of snot nose brats''

Just then Kurenai walked though the door then Naruto got an idea he looked at the hokage and said ''hey hokage jiji how about you also send team eight with us that should keep the old man''

The hokage took a few minutes then said ''agreed you leave in two hours dismissed but Naruto you stay'' when everyone was gone the hokage asked ''now Naru what is the real reason you wanted team eight to join you on this mission''

Naruto looked at his grandfather figure and said ''so you saw though that well I will need to tell you that the monarchs gave my girls a test to see if their feeling for me are genuine which they are any way if they passed then I could teach them kaijudo so when we got back I made them the cloves and showed them how to harness mana but due to it was late I told them I will teach them how to open then veil to a desired civilization today but unfortunately you gave us a mission and because of the comment the client gave and the fact that Kurenai just happen though the door gave me that idea I could teach them on the way to waves''

''okay your dismissed so go and get ready for the mission''

Naruto said ''will do'' and while walking out he said ''now how do I get Hana to join us'' which made the hokage sweat dropped and he know that Hana might ask for permission to go in this mission to learn kaijudo and to be with Naruto

Two hours later

Naruto and his sensei was at the gate with Tazuna when team eight along with Hana showed up then team seven along with Kakashi come about half an hour later and when Kakashi saw Hana he asked ''why are you here Hana''

''I am here as a volunteer Kakashi plus I want to be with Naru-kun'' came Hana's reply then handed a scroll

''Ohh okay'' was all Kakashi said after reading the scroll before saying ''alright everyone we are going now''

They didn't get far when Sasuke said ''sensei why did you let that girl come along''

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said ''it was the hokage that said that she could along but that doesn't change that we try and kill the demon and give you the power you deserve''

Haram list is

Anko

Kurenai

Hana

Yugao

Fem haku


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto will have godly amount of mana and chakra

There will be some major bashing of sasuke, sakura and civilian council Kakashi

''Normal talking''

''**Kyuubi/summon/ Kaiju talking''**

''Jutsu/summoning/spell''

(thinking)

The group that was task with protecting Tazuna was now heading to waves and Naruto is at the back of the group with Hana when he said ''hey Anko-sensei''

Anko looked at her student and said ''yes Naru-kun''

''do you think that is might be helpful if I summon a creature to scout ahead'' Naruto asked

Anko thought about it then said ''sure''

Naruto stopped got into a stance activated his glove then said ''Kenina the Igniter''then a fire bird flow out the veil and landed on Naruto on Naruto's arm when he held it out then stroked her and said ''hey girl I have a job for you could you please go on ahead and keep an eye on anything suspicious''

Before Kenina could nod or shake Sasuke said ''please as if the stupid bird could do anything''

Kenina not liking the comment flow up then shot a fire ball at Sasuke's feet then the ball hit the ground it exploded which made Sasuke fly into a bush then the fire bird flow of down the road

Tazuna walked up to Naruto and said ''boy what was that bird''

Naruto relied ''that was a fire bird known as Kenina the Igniter''

Tazuna said ''Kenina seems to be powerful''

Hana heard what Tazuna said ''Kenina is about average in power trust me when I say there are more powerful ones''

Shocked by the news Tazuna said ''I don't want to meet the more powerful ones''

Yugao smirked and said ''dam right you don't''

After a little while Naruto noticed that Kenina was perched on a branch then he noticed there was two puddles but it hadn't rain for weeks so he instructed her to fly on ahead then walked up to Kurenai and asked her ''Kurenai-chan can you put a genjitsu around us for a few minutes''

''sure Naru-kun'' Kurenai said then placed the genjitsu

When Kurenai let Naruto know that the jitsu was active Naruto said ''Sasha channeler of light''

When Sasha came though the Naruto explained the situation then Sasha spread her wings then took to the sky Naruto turned to Kurenai then said ''okay you can take the jitsu down now''

After five minutes of walking they was attacked and all the senseis was taken out but only Naruto noticed that there was logs where they was then he saw a water jutsu heading for the group and as fast as he can he ran in front of it added chakra to his right palm and summoned the shield to block the attack then he used his glove to get Kenina behind the once she was in position Naruto got her to send a fire ball at the centre of the group of missing mist ninjas

Once the fire ball hit the ground it exploded, and the exposition scattered the group rouge nins then Naruto started to tie them up when he looked over to his group the said ''would any of you morons like to give me a hand tying these people up''

Team eight seeing that he wasn't distress about the death of his girlfriends looked over and saw logs then they guess that Naruto noticed them then they helped tie the nins once they were done Sakura said ''hey baka how are you so cold hearted that you are not sad that the senseis are dead''

Naruto looked at Sakura and said ''I don't have a cold heart as the senseis aren't dead'' then looks to the forest and said ''ant that right Anko-sensei''

Anko and all the others walked out and Anko said' 'so gaki you noticed that we used the substitution jutsu''

''the moment you dropped dead when you wear mesh vest, so I looked and saw the logs'' Naruto stated

Before anyone could say anything Sasha flow down and said **''Naruto the ninjas was targeting the man with the bottle''**

''thank you, Sasha,'' Naruto said then released her then walked over to the mist nin and asked ''now are you bakas going to answer the angel's questions''

One of them mist nins said ''what if we don't''

Naruto pulled out something and is had a strange looking jellyfish in it and said ''you see this creature this is a memory swarm and the class is called a cyber virus and it has the ability to take your memories away and they are taken to the mother virus there then I just have to go and find out what I need so my question is why was you aiming for the old man''

One the nin said ''we were hired to take him out and that is all you are getting'' then they all took a cyanide pill that was in there mouth

''well that just happened so what do we do now'' Hana said

Kakashi too a few moments then thought to him ''this is perfect now there is a to kill the little demon'' then turned to everyone said ''we will continue the mission as we are a big group'' which everyone agreed

Then the group continued the mission after a little while Naruto turned to Tazuna and asked ''hey old man why are people after you''

Tazuna looked at Naruto took a deep breath the said ''what do you know about Gato''

''not much just that he is a wealthy businessman in the docking sector why'' Naruto said not liking what the old man might say next

''well you see that is true and he charge to use them are high but that is just a front he also on the black-market selling drugs, weapons, you name it he will sell it''

At that Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and said ''so he will sell women'' which got a nod which made Naruto mad ''children'' got another nod ''well then how a bout we speed thing up a bit'' which got everyone's attention

Sasuke scoffed and said ''you really are a dope how are we going to do that the drunk can't go any faster''

''yeah baka'' came Sasuke ever faithful banshee

''like this'' Naruto said as he activated this glove which his girlfriends and team 8 knew that he was going to summon a creature he went into a clearing turned to the group and said ''can you please to the trees as I have no idea on how big this creature will be'' team 8 knows that there a massive creature so this one might be big Tazuna followed team 8 and his girlfriend and dragged team 7 out the way

Tazuna looked at team 8 and said ''so kids what is the boy doing''

''something that I still have trouble believing'' Kiba replied ''now be quiet I want to hear''

Naruto said ''Locomotivator of Bleak Trestle'' when the portal open a train with horns came though when it stopped Naruto jumped on it and said ''All aboard the choo-choo train of DOOM!''

Tazuna who had his jaw on the ground was nudged by Hinata who said ''come on'' when everyone was on and secured, Naruto instructed the train to go

After about a half a day's ride, they came to the shore the so Naruto stopped the train and said ''alright people we are at the coast line and the Locomotivator cannot go any farther so off unless you want to end up in a place that can literally be described as hell'' getting everyone to jump off

Kakashi looked at Tazuna said ''now where to now''

''there should be someone waiting for us but we have a problem as the boat isn't big enough to hold all of us'' Tazuna replied

Naruto looked like he was thinking then said ''not is not a problem I will just summon a creature'' then turns to Kurenai and said this ''now Kurenai the creature I am about to summon is your creature partner'' and this gained her attention Ra-Vu Seeker of Lighting'' when the thing came though **(I can't describe it so please google him)** Naruto then instructed Ra-Vu to take the people who couldn't get on the boat when they got to the other shore Naruto told Ra-Vu to gently put everyone on the ground then he released him

Everyone was walking with Tazuna leading then a bush started to rustle Naruto throw a kunai then a bunny hopped out Sakura punched Naruto and said ''you baka you scared the poor bunny''

Anko looked at the rabbit then said ''isn't rabbit's fur supposed to be brown not white this time of year''

Yugao looked at the bunny and said ''yeah your right so its been kept indoors then it could used as a swapped with whoever was just there'' then she realised something then she shouted everyone down now'' just as everyone got down a massive sword imbedded itself in the ground blocking the way for the group then standing beside the sword was a tall man with bandage around his mouth with the distraction Naruto went to get the rabbit

The man looked at the group and said ''well isn't this a surprise we have Anko the snake mistress Kurenai the genjitsu mistress Yugao the sword Mistress and Kakashi of the sharingan''

Kakashi took a kunai out and said ''Zabuza demon of the bloody mist what are you doing here''

Zabuza grabs his sword points it at Tazuna and says ''I am here to kill the bridge builder so hand him over and I might let you live''

Anko looked at the missing mist nin and said ''sorry but we can't do that as he has paid us to protect him'' then runs at him with two kunai in hand **(going to skip the fight)**

After about an hour all the sensei was exhausted same as Zabuza and before anyone could do anything a senbon needle hit Zabuza's neck causing Zabuza to collapse then a masked ninja with the mist brand appeared next to Zabuza then said in a feminine voice ''thank you for your help with dealing with this missing nin I have been tracking him for quite some time''

Anko who was huffing said ''not a problem hunter nin'' then the hunter nin disappeared with the body of Zabuza

Not long after the hunter nin left Anko Yugao Kurenai and Kakashi started to collapse due to using too much chakra Naruto thought for a moment then he activated his glove then said ''Tatsurion the Unchained''

When Tatsurion came thought the Veil he noticed the destruction then turned to Naruto and asked **''what happened here''**

''well to simple put there was a fight between a missing nin called Zabuza and both of my current senseis and my former sensei also Kurenai fought him but unfortunately they used too much Chakra and they was trapped in a water prison so do you mind carrying them'' Naruto replied

''**not a problem''** Tatsurion said then got on all fours so Naruto and friends could put Naruto girlfriends and former sensei on his back

Once all the senseis was secured Naruto looked at Tazuna and said ''so which way''

Tazuna still not believing what the boy can do said ''this way'' then leads them to his house

When the group got to the Tazuna house and knocked then the door opened it revealed a late twenties woman with double c breast she looked at the group and asked ''how may I help you'' then saw her father and said ''tou-san your back how was your journey''

Tazuna said ''hello sweetheart the journey was fine thanks to these brave ninjas especially the young blond and his amazing creatures''

Before Tsunami could say anything Tatsurion said** ''excuse me miss but could you please direct me to a room so I could put these down''** then gestured to trio that he was holding then to Kakashi

Tsunami was scared at Tatsurion then saw the people that Tatsurion then said ''please come in and follow me then led the hybrid creature to a room where she took the people from Tatsurion and placed them in the room then Naruto released him

The next morning somewhere in the woods we find the group of ninja with their senseis when Kakashi stepped forward and said ''okay students I have some bad news Zabuza is alive the hunter nin was a fake''

Kiba said ''sorry to say Kakashi-sensei but we already know that''

''oh, and how did you know that Kiba'' Kakashi said

''simple Kakashi-sensei I told him'' Naruto said

''and how do you know that Naruto'' Kakashi asked

''let's just say I learned a few things when I done pranks at anbu headquarters'' Naruto said with a mischievous smile then said ''so what are you going to train us as you are the lead sensei''

''well the first thing you all need to do is get better control of your chakra and the first step for that is tree walking'' Kakashi said before throwing seven kunai at the students but the one for Naruto was dangerously close to injuring him

Naruto know how to do the chakra exercise said ''sorry sensei but I already know how to do the exercise so I am going to teach my girls how to summon the creatures that I can'' then he pick up the kunai and throw in between his legs then walks off with the girls once they was far enough away Naruto turned and said ''okay girls in order to summon a creature you need to know how to open the veil and pull the creature though so this is what the mystic told me in order to summon a creature it is vital you know the door you are opening fire burns with passionate heat, nature grows stronger together, light cut the chaos of disorder, water flows into pure thought darkness strikes from deepest shadows'' by the time everyone went to Tazuna's home the girls had memorized how to open the veil and Naruto will give the girls summon the creatures from the tablets they choose

A few days later while everyone was eating dinner when Inari said ''why are you all trying so god damn hard you all are going to die at the hand of Gato''

Naruto not liking the kids attitude said ''trust me kid I survive anything the teme of a businessman can throw at me''

Inari said ''really I doubt you know what any of you know anything about suffering your all nice and safe in you village''

The room suddenly got colder Naruto had his head so no one could see his eyes then he said ''trust me brat I know more about suffering then you could ever know I am the one that should be saying that as your village don't attack you for something that you had no control over, your village doesn't sell you rotten food, your village don't try and poison you when you go to the hospital well mine does and has been doing that to me for as long as I could remember so don't come to me with your sob story as I can grantee my story will make you cry and have nightmares for a long time'' once he said that he lets Inari go and the kid rans out the door that leads to his room crying then Naruto turns to his senseis and said ''I am going to train'' then goes outside

Yugao looks at Tsunami and says ''I am sorry about Naruto''

Tsunami looks at the leaf nin and asked ''was his life really that bad''

Before anyone of Naruto girlfriends say anything, Sakura screeched ''of course his life wasn't that bad he made it up to look good, but nobody is better than Sasuke-kun''

This got nine people to shake their head then Hana said ''oh shut that fuck up you damn moron'' then turned to Tsunami and said ''your right Tsunami his life wasn't that bad it was ten time worse'' then went to speak to Inar

The next morning, Naruto is sleeping against a tree when a girl with a woven basket walked in to the area set the basket down and was about to start picking the herbs when she noticed Naruto and thinks (isn't he one of the ninjas that is protecting the bridge builder) then she walked over to Naruto and for a split second held a hand at Naruto's neck then moved it to his chest to wake him up and said ''excuse me ninja-san you need to wake up or you will get sick''

Slowly opening his eyes and sees the girl and says' 'nice and here I though that angels was creatures from the light civilization'' which the girl gained a blush and had a confused look then Naruto sit up and continues ''and besides I have never been sick guess I have a strong immune system Ohh I'm Naruto''

The girl says ''well it is nice to meet you Naruto my name is Haku so what was you doing to be out here this early''

''well I was training to get stronger and also to blowoff some steam as a kid pissed me off last night'' Naruto replied

''well ninja-san why do you want to get stronger'' Haku asked

''what do you mean by I want to get stronger because I want to'' Naruto not understanding the question

''what I mean by my question is there has to be a reason for you to get stronger I believe people are far stronger when they have someone to protect so do you have someone you want to protect'' Haku said

Naruto took a few moments to think and thought of his grandfather figure, his old sensei and his four girlfriends then said ''yes I do have a few people I want to protect so you know why I'm here so I think its only far you tell me why you are here Haku''

''well you see a few days ago a friend of mine was hurt doing a job so I am here to collect some herbs to help him get better'' came Haku's reply

''well do you need a hand Haku-chan or should I say hunter-san'' Naruto said

Haku to jumps back and goes to grabs something and thinks (fuck out of all the days I don't bring my tools is the day I need them)

Naruto noticed the sudden jump says ''easy there I am not going to hurt you after all what do we get out of it for killing each other I for one would rather life my life with my girlfriends and I also want to get to know you Haku''

And for the next hour Naruto helped Haku pick herbs and got to know each other and then it was time to part Naruto turn to Haku and says ''look Haku I know Gato is your client but you need to know that he will most likely go and betray t tou and Zabuza''

''so, we need him so keep the proper hunter-nins off our back'' Haku said

Naruto looks at Haku dead in the eyes and says ''how about I make you both a deal you both come and join the leaf ninjas can give you both asylum under the Uzumaki clan''

Haku looks at Naruto with a sceptical look and says ''and why would your kage just let us in his corps after al he might just send us back to the mist''

Naruto grins and says ''well for starter the hokage is like a grandfather to me so he might give you both the benefit of the doubt and as for giving you both back to the mist it would be suicide for him''

''and why is that'' Haku asked

And with a knowing grin Naruto replies ''well let's just say that I have some friends that he know not to mess with and with that said see you in a few days Haku-chan''

''yeah see ya oh and one more thing I'm a boy'' haku said

''well if that's the case you secret is safe with me Haku-chan'' Naruto says as he walks of

When Naruto got back to the house, he was immediately met with the jonin senseis and Anko asked ''and where have you been''

''oh, just helping out the enemy the fake hunter nin'' Naruto replied

Hearing this Kakashi said ''what and you didn't engage them''

''nope I can honestly say that I did not think of that'' Naruto replied then looks at his sensei says ''they will be ready in a few days and I offered them an asylum under the Uzumaki clan and we might hear the answer them'' then he goes off to do the days activities

That's all folks

Haram list is

Anko (darkness)

Kurenai (light)

Hana (nature)

Yugao (light)

Fem haku


End file.
